


De un Mundo a Otro

by zaphire18



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Sequence, Headcanon, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaphire18/pseuds/zaphire18
Summary: Honestamente, aun no se bien que hare con este fanfic. Por el momento esta pensado para ser un conjunto de drabbles mostrando la adaptación de Loki a los Vengadores. Los capitulos pueden no estar en orden cronologico...





	De un Mundo a Otro

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Una amiga me inspiró a pasar nuestras ideas y headcanons de esta manera, esto que estoy posteando viene de un rol que estuvimos haciendo juntas, y ahora es... Esto.  
> Espero que les guste, se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias.

La luz matutina que se colaba entre las cortinas finalmente alcanzó su rostro, frunciendo el rostro aun entre sueños, intento huir de la claridad, encontrando que no había escapatoria de ella. Una risa estruendosa termino por espantar los últimos momentos de paz que intentaba retener en la mullida cama.

No quería despertar. 

No quería dejar la cama, jamás.

Pero sabia que, aunque lo intentara, tarde o temprano debía salir y enfrentar su sentencia, de eso, estaba seguro que su hermano se haría cargo. Al fin de cuentas, el era su protector y carcelario de ahora en adelante.  
Había llegado la noche anterior a Midgard, escoltado por su hermano, el cual, a pesar de las circunstancias que lo traían, se encontraba extremadamente emocionado, no paraba de hablar de lo genial que se la iban a pasar, de cómo podrían finalmente trabajar codo a codo contra el mal, y de como debía probar los manjares de esa tierra, como los PopTarts.

Con grilletes en las manos, al menos esta vez sin el bozal, honestamente no podía sentirse de ninguna manera emocionado por llegar a ese lugar, ¿la razón? Había sido traigo para cumplir su sentencia en forma de “Trabajo Comunitario”, en el cual iba a dedicarse a recorrer el globo de un lado a otro, junto a su hermano (ugh), junto a sus idiotas amigos en medias y capas con niveles estúpidamente altos de moralidad. Padre de Todo había aceptado el intercambio, siempre y cuando se cumplieran ciertas condiciones, una de ellas, colgaba pesada y hermosa alrededor de su cuello.  
Al ser su primer día oficial, iba a ser llevado al Cuartel General de los Vengadores, ¿En serio? ¿Vengadores? ¿Quién demonios había pensado un nombre tan ridículo? Lo había escuchado la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, pero honestamente pensó que era una broma. Al parecer no.  
Con la vista aun en el techo, soltó un suspiro, contando los segundos lentamente para obtener fuerzas y levantarse para empezar su nueva vida. El lugar… No estaba nada mal, siendo honestos, al menos a comparación del desastre que era el resto del… ¿Departamento? Aha, eso. Su habitación estaba limpia, era amplia y tenia todo lo que pudiera necesitar, simple, aunque elegante, estaba muy lejos a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero no tenia mucha opción, era esto o pasar un par de eternidades en las mazmorras, así que aquí es donde viviría en un futuro próximo, al menos hasta que le facilitaran un lugar para él, lo cual podría llegar a pasar; cuando dejen de considerarlo una amenaza, lo cual no seria nada pronto. 

Un golpe y una pequeña explosión de cristales resonó por el departamento seguido de un grito ahogado para nada masculino, cosa que nadie imaginaria de el grande y Poderoso Thor. Soltó un bufido y decidió que ese era su señal para levantarse y evitar que su rubio hermano los asesinara en su primer día en Midgard, la idea era muy tentadora, pero estaba seguro de que, si algo le pasaba a su hermano, el castigo que recibiría seria mucho peor que Hell. Se vistió rápidamente, tomando un par de prendas que su hermano le había dejado en lo que lo llevaba a algún establecimiento para adquirir prendas mas de su gusto, poniéndose una camiseta y unos pants varias tallas mas grandes de lo que usualmente usaría, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, bajando el paso al momento en que llegó al piso inferior, caminando aletargadamente, fingiendo tranquilidad. Se detuvo en la entrada de lo que parecía ser cocina, viendo como algo parecía estar incendiándose sobre lo que parecía una parrilla sobre una mesa, varias cosas se encontraban desparramadas en las diferentes superficies y en el piso, donde había también restos de vidrios rotos entre un liquido amarillento. Después de observar el desastre, posó los ojos sobre su hermano, dándole una mirada de cansancio infinito, el rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros, deteniendo su intento de agitar para hacer funcionar un objeto cilíndrico rojo en dirección al incendio, sonriéndole con inocencia. Cruzo los brazos viendo al rubio con su mejor imitación de Frigga decepcionada hasta que el susodicho le devolvió la mirada con ojos grandes como perro apaleado, pidiendo perdón de manera silenciosa. Maldiciendo por lo bajo se acerco a la cocina, y con un movimiento de su mano, limpio el desastre que había ocasionado su hermano. Era demasiado blando con él, tal vez mas tarde lo apuñalaría para darle una lección. Siguió adentrándose en la cocina hasta detenerse frente al aparato rectangular que enfriaba los alimentos, abriendo la puerta con cuidado, habló, mientras observaba que podía comer mientras tanto. -Creo que será mejor comer fuera, no quiero morir intoxicado en el primer día. -dijo tomando una manzana y un jugo embotellado en un recipiente de cristal. -Mas vale que te apures, mientras más rápido terminemos esto, mejor. -viendo de reojo al rubio, cerro la puerta del aparato y volvió a sus aposentos sin esperar una respuesta. 

Media hora después se encontraba en la entrada del edificio vistiendo un traje negro similar al que había utilizado en su primera visita a Midgard, cuando Thor había sido exiliado por Odín hacia ya varios años. Ah… Que tiempos. Su hermano, mientras tanto, usaba un conjunto bastante diferente al suyo, unos pantalones apretados de color azul claro y una camisa similar a la que el pelinegro había utilizado para dormir la noche anterior en un tono rojo opaco, viejo, y sobre esta una chaqueta gris con un gorro incluido. Enarco una ceja ante su terrible sentido del gusto en su dirección, solo para ser sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar un vehículo detenerse frente a ellos, un sedán negro similar al que los había traído la noche anterior.

Entraron rápidamente al vehículo para ser llevados a su destino, al norte. Al parecer habían hecho un cambio de instalaciones y ahora el CG estaba en una ubicación mas “segura”. El viaje fue tranquilo, el silencio llenado por el parloteo de el rubio animado, señalando lugares mientras pasaban y mencionando que debían visitar este o aquel lugar cuando tuvieran tiempo, después de un rato medio escuchando lo que decía su hermano, sintió que lo observaban, y al alzar la vista por el espejo retrovisor pudo ver que el conductor lo veía con aprensión. Rodo los ojos y decidió ignorarlo, algo le decía que no sería la última vez que vería esa mirada en el día, una sonrisa molesta se dibujo en sus labios, aun no llegaban y ya se sentía cansado.

Después de un rato, el vehículo se detuvo delante un edificio grande de concreto y cristal, estaban rodeados de vegetación y podía ver varios otros edificios de diferentes tamaños a lo largo del terreno, recordó vagamente que ese lugar es donde habían llegado la noche anterior, pero en la oscuridad no pudo prestar mucha atención a los detalles, el lugar no era algo fuera de lo común para él, pero recordar que los humanos no poseían las mismas habilidades que los asgardianos siempre lo dejaba atónito al ver lugares así, el como este joven y habilidoso mundo había logrado arreglárselas a pesar de la falta de magia, usando sus aparatos y cosas eléctricas, honestamente, tenían un gran potencial.  
Sintiéndose verdaderamente nerviosos desde su llegada, salió del auto, metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón en un intento de ocultar sus manos vueltas en puño por la ansiedad que ahora lo embargaba. Siguió a su hermano en silencio un par de pasos atrás, su rostro inexpresivo, caminando erguido, mientras su hermano caminaba frente al felizmente, saludando a los pocos que se atravesaban en su camino, los cuales lo veían sorprendido, sonriendo ampliamente, solo para seguidamente fruncir el ceño y salir de su camino al pelinegro venir tras el rubio. El susodicho noto los murmullos y como las miradas cambiaban conforme notaban a su acompañante, y volteando para verlo por encima de su hombro le regalo una sonrisa afable, como diciendo que todo saldría bien. 

Ah… A veces envidiaba ese optimismo estúpido de su hermano, porque claro, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Rodo los ojos ante el intento de su hermano por tranquilizarlo, y lo insto con un movimiento de cabeza que se apresurara. Apretó por ultima vez las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, sintiendo como se marcaban ligeramente sus uñas contra sus palmas antes de sacarlas, estirando los dedos hacia afuera en un gesto nervioso justo al tiempo en que Thor se detenía frente a unas grandes puetas dobles, y tomando la manija sin muchos miramientos abrió la puerta. Adoptando una expresión desinteresada, noto como todas las conversaciones murieron en el momento en el que ambos pasaron el umbral, cada par de ojos centrados en ellos, en él.

Aprovecho el momento para observar a cada uno de los presentes, viéndolos a los ojos uno a uno desde arriba, con una mirada de desdén, pudo notar que reconocía a varios, pero se encontraban entre ellos varios rostros desconocidos, probablemente los demás “héroes” que se habían unido con el pasar del tiempo, como le había comentado su hermano en algunas ocasiones. Miradas molestas, otras asustadas, otras repletas de odio, incluso algunas curiosas y sorprendidas, provenientes de los miembros mas nuevos. Continuó con su escáner por en lugar hasta detenerse en el rostro del hombre afroamericano de un ojo, el cual le sonreía con burla, seguramente para el este día era el mas divertido de su existencia.

El hombre se acercó hasta él, deteniéndose de frente, y le extendió la mano con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, lo cual solo hizo que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño, molesto. Torciendo los labios extendió igualmente la mano a regañadientes, tomando la de el contrario y ando n apretón. La sonrisa de el tuerto pareció ampliarse más, si es que era posible, y abrió la boca para decir en tono divertido. -Loki Laufeyson, Bienvenido a los Vengadores. Sin contenerse, rodo los ojos y le devolvió una sonrisa molesta, escuchando como varios reían de manera “disimulada” a su alrededor.

Por Odín… Mejor hubiera aceptado la sentencia en las mazmorras.


End file.
